I was Cold
by Third Eye Blind
Summary: A new Cyborg discovered. Will it rebel? With the help of the other 00 Cyborgs, it will. But when will Black Ghost be defeated? Will she help? Or get in the way...


Okay, new story. Yay! Oh, there are some sound effects in this story, so bare with me. lol And I need your help at the bottom...  
  
First chapter: Awaken  
  
Enjoy

* * *

I was cold...so cold. My eyelids were sore. I...I couldn't move. I was alone. Where was I? I didn't even know...Who am I? I try to think. Nope...my mind is completely blank.  
  
I tried to raise my head. I was lying on a table. A cold metal table. The room around me was not familiar. Dull blinking lights and colored wires. I craned my neck to see below me.  
  
There was a chrome tiled floor. It looked cold. I saw the blur of my reflection staring back at me. Strange...something wasn't right. I squinted and leaned further towards the floor.  
  
Bang!  
  
Ow! Oh...yeah. The floor is even colder when you fall upon it. I sat up and rubbed my nose, which was what I fell on first. I was surprised it wasn't bleeding. It hurt. Oh! But that was a good thing! At least I knew I wasn't dreaming. Dreams didn't hurt. But if I wasn't dreaming...then where was I?  
  
Flash! Flash Flash!  
  
Ah! Oh my God!! I was blinded. Lights all around ceiling of the room suddenly flashed on.  
  
_"Ah! Ha ha ha! 0016, finally awake are you?"  
_  
A loud optimist voice crackled.  
  
Was it talking to me?  
  
I scrambled quickly up into an awkward standing pose. I almost collapsed. I felt so weak! All of my muscles seemed to scream out in pain.  
  
_"All Black Ghost Personal stationed for project 0016, please come to Sector 7."  
_  
It was a different voice that spoke this time, more feminine. I looked up. A large sign was hanging above me. Why didn't I see that before?! Oh well, that wasn't the important part. The important part was that in bold red letters read the words "**SECTOR 7**".  
  
Holy snap...Were they coming for me?! I didn't even know who I was! I had to get out...fast!  
  
_"0016! Do not be alarmed! We are here to help, but you must follow my every word!"  
_  
What's with these voices?! I was panicked now. This voice wasn't around me. It was...in me. In my head. Oh, great, I'm hearing voices. Was that a bad thing? I couldn't remember.  
  
I wanted to respond to the voice – the one in my head, that is. It seemed less threatening then the others.  
  
"W-where am I?" I called out hoarsely. I guess I haven't used my voice in a while.  
  
_"I'm sorry to say, but there is no time to answer questions. You must get out – immediately!"  
_  
I guess I had no other choice. Well, actually I did. The other one was to wait here and sees what happens...but that could be dangerous. Oh, the heck with it! This whole place is dangerous!  
  
"O-okay, I-I'll follow you. W-where do I go? H-how do I get out?" my voice was getter better, stronger. And I did want to get out. I just didn't know where to.  
  
_"Cuff the farthest wall to the left, 7 nails up!"  
_  
Wait a second; he wants me to hit a wall – with my fist? Ouch...that would hurt. I looked franticly around the room for something I could use in place of my hand. Whoa...since when was I so frenzied? Oh, yeah. Ever since I woke up in some bizarre-o room responding to bodiless voices telling me what to do. Oh well, less thinking – more searching.  
  
_"What are you doing? Hurry up! They're coming!"_  
  
That was the voice in my head again. Aw man! I have to hurry!  
  
Ah ha! There was a fire extinguisher to the right of me. I could throw it at the wall. But it was boxed into the wall with a glass surface.  
  
Oh goody, more choices. Hit the wall and break my hand or break the glass, break my hand, and get sliced by shards of glass.  
  
_"Please hurry! You are running out of time!"_  
  
Aww, dang it! I run up to the wall farthest left. I count the nails upward.  
  
_'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!'_  
  
"Are you sure about this?" my voice that had just a while ago been strong, had become a struggling whisper.  
  
_"Yes! We all are! You must hurry!"_  
  
Wait a second...'we'? There's more then one?  
  
_"Yes, 10 including you"_  
  
Whoa! He can read my mind?! I need to get out of this place.  
  
I ready my self. With all of my force, I pound the wall with my right fist.  
  
There was a loud crash. I made that noise. I opened my eyes weakly, not realizing I had closed them. I gasped. The thick metal wall had a huge hole in it, jagged around the inner edges.  
  
_"Good! Now run! Run for your life! I'll guide you!"  
_  
A loud alarm startled me, blaring in my ears.  
  
_"Ba! Ba! Ba! Whee-ooh! Whee-ooh!"  
  
"May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Cyborg 16 out of the 00 Project has left its room. Be on high alert. Shoot on sight."  
_  
Oh snap...

* * *

Hey! That was fun! I think I'll write more! Reviewers, I need your help! How many Cyborgs are there? Should my character be 0016 or 0017?.... Or some other higher number? Thanks  
  
Hey...psst...review...lol 


End file.
